<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucas x Joe Biden by big_e_buh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863261">Lucas x Joe Biden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_e_buh/pseuds/big_e_buh'>big_e_buh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_e_buh/pseuds/big_e_buh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord Dare to switch stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Biden/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucas x Joe Biden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meant to challenge Fizzy, a supposedly "better" writer.</p><p>I don't know how this one will turn out, as the amount of context and material I have been given to work with is significantly less than my last one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had been such a bad day for Lucas. His car broke down, he barely had enough money to get it towed, and now he had to walk across the city at night. Walking at night in a city like Brooklyn was already a death sentence, and he knew it. But he had no choice. He had no more money, how could he catch a cab? Then, Lucas took the dumbest route of his life</p><p>He went down a dark and twisting alley. He swore he could feel someone, something watching him. But he never saw it. The end of the alley. Good. He could finally be closer to home. </p><p>A loud thud, blood, dizziness, the voice of an old man. The only things Lucas could remember before he slipped unconscious onto the cold pavement</p><p>He woke up, at least 2 hours later. He was still outside, though not in the alleyway. Where was he? He was chained to a nearby AC unit. He couldn't escape, the chains were too durable. His pants were missing... oh no. A silhouette could be seen in the dark fade of the streetlamps. Brown dress shoes, a blue suit, and a red tie emerged from the yellow light. It was him. Joe Biden, the man he had thought to be a better candidate for president. </p><p>"Remember to vote for Biden," he eerily said with a grin. Biden approached the boy, with malicious intent. </p><p>"Grr! Stop! HEEEEL-!" His screams were cut short by a quickly fashioned gag, made by his pants. He couldn't scream, he couldn't escape, he couldn't even think. Lucas was lost in the depths of his recent concussion. Biden crouched down and began to slide off Lucas's tight underwear, revealing a clean shaven member. </p><p>"Mmm! MM!" Lucas tried to scream, but only a muffled indiscernible noise emanated from him. Biden began to give the boy a handjob in an attempt to get him hard. The boy couldn't resist the old man's touch. His pheromones were running wild. Panic, lust, ecstasy, terror, all morphed into one. He didn't know what to feel. He at first thought the old figure wanted cash. It was now apparent he didn't want his petty cash. All Biden wanted was a vote, and he would get one by any means. </p><p>He got hard. It didn't take much, of course. The cold embrace of Biden's hand never left the warm member, and kept stroking until the boy came. He unchained the boy, repeated his campaign phrase, and left the area in a beat up Cadillac driven by his campaign advisor. </p><p>Lucas began to groggily walk back home in his daze, remembering to pull his underwear back up. Before he could make it past the block though, the Cadillac rolled back around and got crippled by the car door. He couldn't move. He was dying on the cold Brooklyn pavement. He knew it. And he wallowed in his pain, blood leaking from a majority of his orifices, including newly opened ones in his skin. </p><p>As Lucas bled out on the pavement, his vision began to blur and his hearing began to numb. Fight or flight kicked in. He tried to crawl away from this gruesome demise, only making it 4 feet away before he couldn't crawl anymore due to the immense pain. This was it, he knew. Dying on cold pavement without pants. The street lamp above him became brighter with each futile beat of his heart. Almost as if it was beckoning him to come to it. </p><p>And follow it he did.</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>